onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
And Straight On 'Til Morning
"And Straight On 'Til Morning" is the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Adam Horowitz & Edward Kitsis and directed by Dean White. It is the forty-fourth episode overall, and premiered on May 12, 2013. Synopsis The inhabitants of Storybrooke brace themselves for the end when Greg and Tamara detonate the trigger Regina had placed within the curse, with the annihilation of the town and its residents imminent; and Mr. Gold mourns the loss of his son, Bae/Neal. Meanwhile, back in Neverland of the past, Hook discovers his connection to a young Bae after he rescues him from the sea and soon realizes that the Lost Boys are in hot pursuit of the boy.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20130506abc22/ Recap Aboard the Jolly Roger, Hook stares at a drawing of his departed lover, Milah. His shipmate, William Smee comforts the Captain by telling him that he will manage to kill Rumplestiltskin. Hook nods his head before grilling Smee about the condition of their captive. According to Smee, the boy has had better days, but will certainly live. The two begin to query as to where this captive came from. Hook recognizes that this boys clothes are not of Neverland. Smee asks Hook if it is possible that the boy was an abductee of "Him", and informs Hook that he may come looking for the boy. Hook tells Smee that although this may be true, the boy could be key to surviving in Neverland. Baelfire awaits beneath the ship's deck. Hook comes in to tell his captive how lucky he his for being saved. Baelfire disagrees, complaining about being kidnapped by pirates in a land with magic. The captain says that most people would find Neverland to be pleasant place comparable to paradise, which leads to him asking Baelfire why he came here in the first place. Baelfire tells Hook that he came to Neverland so a family he loved could be saved. Hook mockingly calls Baelfire a hero. Baelfire asks Hook what a pirate would know about heroes, and Hook responds that a pirate saved his life. Baelfire tells Hook that a pirate tore apart his family by killing his mother. Hook then asks Baelfire about his father, whom Baelfire says is a coward for abandoning him. After some intimidation, Baelfire reveals his name to Hook. After hearing this, Hook hands him pirate garb, welcoming him to the pirate life. In Storybrooke, Henry swings on a large tire swing, while Granny stands by with her crossbow. From behind some bushes it appears that Mr. Gold is watching his grandson swing, but with a turn of his cane the ropes of the swing begin to unravel. Henry continues swinging over what can now be identified as large, sharp rocks. Just as the tire swing's rope appears to be on the verge of giving way, Mr. Gold stops himself. David arrives in his car with Mary Margaret and Emma, the latter of whom goes to talk with Henry. They tell Mr. Gold that they have news regarding his son. Mr. Gold appears disinterested, but gets emotional when David informs Mr. Gold that Tamara shot Neal, and he fell into a portal. Mr. Gold mourns the loss of his son simultaneously with Henry as Emma breaks the news to him as well. David tries to recruit Mr. Gold's in their quest to reacquire the self-destruct the trigger that Tamara and Greg Mendell stole from Regina, but Mr. Gold refuses. David tells Mr. Gold that Tamara and Greg killed his son, but Mr. Gold says that his son dying is the price he has to pay for bringing magic to this land, and that he too is prepared to pay that price. Mary Margaret disputes this, telling Mr. Gold that the trigger will kill everyone not born in this world. Mr. Gold maintains that he wishes the same fate as his son. Tamara and Greg navigate the Storybrooke mines with Hook. As they get closer to their desired destination, Hook illustrates his concerns about their Home Office, and who is running it. Tamara tells Hook that they don't need to know who is leading their operation, because unlike him they "believe in the sacredness of their cause". Greg removes one of the dwarves' pickaxes, and Tamara shows him the brown diamond they stole from Regina. According to their sources a pickaxe can activate the Trigger, and slowly bring about the destruction of Storybrooke, not to mention everyone in it. They soon reveal to Hook that this trigger will kill everyone from the Enchanted Forest, including Hook's nemesis, Rumplestiltskin. Greg then asks Hook if he is willing to die to get his revenge. Hook smiles before saying "absolutely". Greg then swings at the trigger with the pickaxe causing an emission of blue energy. The three then aptly run out of the mines. Meanwhile, the destruction of Storybrooke has already begun as vines creep up the walls of the Storybrooke Clock Tower. In Mary Margaret's apartment, Regina gets out of bed to hug Henry, who has just come home with Emma, Mary Margaret and David. As the two embrace, the room shakes, knocking plates and vases over. Regina tells them that she recognizes this as a sign of the diamond's activation. Henry begins to worry that they will all die, but Regina assures him that he was born in this land, therefore will survive the destruction. Emma asks Regina if she can somehow stop the diamond, but Regina says that there is no way for it to be stopped. Henry intervenes, telling Emma and Regina to work together. Hook enters the apartment and says that Henry has a point. As he progresses further, David punches him in the face, and threatens Hook with his gun. Emma confronts Hook about working with Tamara and Greg, to which he confesses, but Hook tells Emma that he wants to help them, because his life matters more to him than his revenge. The group begins to ponder all possible ways that they could save Storybrooke. Regina says that she could slow it down, but it would just postpone their doom. David on the other hand, thinks this could give them enough time to steal back the beans and get everyone back to the Enchanted Forest. Hook tells them that he knows Greg and Tamara's whereabouts, but Emma does not trust that he will not sabotage them. David proposes that he goes with Hook to ensure that this does not happen. They all split up; Emma and Regina go to take care of the diamond, David and Hook go to find Tamara and Greg, while Mary Margaret takes Henry to gather the citizens of Storybrooke. Before they all split up, Regina apologizes for not being the person he wants her to be, and for letting this happen. In Neverland, a boat of boys sails through the waters. Meanwhile, Smee tries to persuade Hook into giving up Baelfire, but Hook sees him as the key to his revenge and will not give up the Dark One's son. A loud noise is heard, and as Hook looks up, he sees that the Lost Ones have climbed aboard the Jolly Roger. One of the Lost Ones asks Hook if he has seen a boy. The boy tells Hook that this boy was previously adrift and that the mysterious "He" has an interest in the boy. Hook denies having the boy, so the Lost Ones ask him if they can search his ship, to which Hook agrees. The Lost Ones descend into the depths of the Jolly Roger to hunt for the boy. Hook follows them down; the Lost Ones tell Hook that he is new to this land, therefore unaware of the consequences of lying to "Him". The Lost Ones reveal that "He" can rip one's shadow from their body. The Lost Ones then leave the ship empty handed, unaware that Baelfire had been hiding. Baelfire tells Hook that he thought pirates only cared about themselves, but Hook says that Baelfire has a lot to learn. Mr. Gold comes out from the back of his shop to find Happy, Dopey, Doc, Walter, Bashful, and Leroy sifting through the artifacts in his shop. He says that looting is a sign that the end is coming. Leroy says that it isn't looting if the stuff is already theirs. Leroy finds Sneezy's old mug, and plans to use it to bring Mr. Clark's memories back. He adds that Mother Superior found out how Mr. Clark can regain his memories; he must drink Mother Superior's potion out of something that was important to him. Mr. Gold finds it strange that Mother Superior found made the potion right before they are all about to die. Leroy tells Mr. Gold that after she turned August Booth back into Pinocchio she found the ingredient she needed: a hair from Pinocchio's head. Mr. Clark says that he doesn't want his memories back right before he dies, but Leroy insists. The Dwarves take a protesting Clark back to Granny's, while Leroy stays behind in Mr. Gold's shop. He gives Mr. Gold another dose of the potion for Belle. As Leroy leaves, Belle's cursed self, Lacey, comes out from the back of the shop to ask Mr. Gold what happened. Mr. Gold blows his encounter with Leroy off as nothing. Hook and David find Greg, who has just burnt an accordion folder full of files. The two quickly run after him as the ground of Storybrooke begins to quake. In Neverland, Hook begins teaching Baelfire a lesson in how to sail the Jolly Roger. As Baelfire begins to sail the ship, Hook asks him what happened to his father. Baelfire simply says that he abandoned him. Hook tells him the story of when his own father abandoned him, how they planned to travel the realms, but one morning he awoke and found that his father had left to avoid being captured. Baelfire, unaware that Hook knows his father is Rumplestiltskin, tells Hook that his father is the Dark One. He tells Hook that when he was drafted into the Ogre Wars his father wanted to protect him, so he searched for the Dark One's Dagger, the only weapon capable of killing the Dark One, but became obsessed with power after he obtained it. Concluding his story, Baelfire tells Hook that his father chose his power over him. As David and Hook walk, David asks Hook why his revenge is suddenly less important to him than his life. He responds that fighting for himself is enough motivation for him. Around the corner, David spots Greg and points his gun at him, ordering him to give them the beans. Greg holds up the beans, before Tamara shoots at David. Hook and Greg begin to wrestle for the bean, while David chases after an armed Tamara. While running, Tamara trips over something, which results in her dropping her gun. As David raises his gun, Greg knocks him to the ground and runs off with Tamara. Hook runs up from behind David and shows him that he managed to get one of the beans from Greg. In the Storybrooke, Emma and Regina tread along the same path that Tamara and Greg walked along in their pursuit of the pickaxes. Emma says to Regina that it feels like oxygen has been sucked out of the air, Regina tells her that magic is what is being sucked out of the air. They make way to the glowing diamond, and Regina stands before it. She tells Emma that she can contain it's magic for a little while, but that slowing the device will take every ounce of strength she has. Emma understands that Regina intends to die, but tries to prevent her from sacrificing her life. Regina tells Emma that she created the trigger, therefore it is fair that it takes her life. Before Emma leaves, Regina tells her to tell Henry that it wasn't too late for her to do the right thing. Emma makes her final plea with Regina, but she has already began taking in the trigger's magic. Lacey and Mr. Gold pour some drinks, while the exterior of his shop becomes overrun with plants. Lacey spills the drink and begins drying the counter with Baelfire's shawl. Mr. Gold takes the shawl away from her, telling her that it belonged to someone very important to him, but she wouldn't understand. Mr. Gold removes the remains of the Chipped Cup from his cupboard, and magically repairs it with the flick of his wrist. After this he pours Mother Superior's potion into the cup, before offering it to Lacey. After she sips the cup, Lacey remembers her past as Belle. The two kiss, and Mr. Gold apologizes for letting her remember right before she is going to die. David and Hook show up at Granny's Diner and announce that they have the beans. As they all get ready to leave, Henry asks Emma where Regina is. Once Emma tells Henry that Regina is absorbing the trigger and won't survive, Henry refuses to leave her to die. When Henry compares this situation to when they saved Regina from the Wraith, Mary Margaret gets the idea to send the trigger to another world, much like they did with the Wraith. Emma says that the plan is too risky, but Archie Hopper, along with everyone else in the Diner, agree that it is the only way to survive. The Diner violently shakes, and Emma asks for the beans, but Mary Margaret says that she can't take the easy way out like she did by killing Cora, and that she did it because it was easy, and that she would rather take the harder path. Emma agrees, so David tosses her the pouch containing the beans, but Hook snatches it away from her. Hook tells Emma that if Regina wants to die for them they should let her, but Emma tells him that he can either work with them and be apart of something, or he can work by himself and have it end badly. Hook then hands over the pouch, asking her why she is so passionate, and she responds that Henry just lost his father today and she won't let him lose his mother too. Hook asks Emma who Henry's dad is and she tells him Neal, and Hook realizes that Neal is Baelfire. In Neverland, Smee tells Hook that if he doesn't surrender Baelfire to the Lost Ones soon, not only will Baelfire be taken, but Hook will be killed. Hook grows angry at Smee, asserting that he is the Captain of this ship, and that if anyone disagrees they can walk the plank. Baelfire then jumps up from under the ships deck and slashes at Hook with a sword. Baelfire shows Hook the drawing of his mother, Milah, that he found on Hook's desk. Baelfire says that Hook is the pirate who killed her, before swiping at Hook again, who again averts the sword. Hook confesses to Baelfire that he fell in love with Milah and proceeded to run off with her, and that Rumplestiltskin lied to him, and in actuality is the one who ripped out Milah's heart out and crushed it. Hook tells Baelfire that Milah and him always wanted to go back for him, and them finding each other is fate's way of carrying out Milah's plans. Baelfire confronts Hook about wanting his father dead, and Hook admits this. Baelfire tells Hook that he ripped apart his family, and asks to be taken back to his real family—the Darlings. Hook tells Baelfire that he can't do this, and that it is impossible to leave Neverland, and that he is better off on the Jolly Roger where he has protection. Baelfire walks away from Hook and says that he would rather fend for himself. Henry, Emma, Mary Margaret and David all go down into the mines where Regina is still struggling to contain the trigger's magic. Henry tells Regina that she is willing to die to save them and that makes her a hero. David tells her his plan to open a portal with a magic bean and throw the trigger in it. Regina claims that it may not work, but Mary Margaret says that they have to try. Emma digs through the pouch to find the magic beans, but discovers that it is empty. Meanwhile, Hook has both beans in his hand and sails the Jolly Roger away from the Storybrooke Dock. Baelfire tells Hook to drop him off anywhere on Neverland's mainland, though Hook tells him that he won't be able to survive alone. Hook tries to talk Baelfire into staying aboard his ship, but Baelfire says that he knows that Hook will never change, because he only cares about himself. Hook then thanks Baelfire for reminding him that his real ambition is killing Rumplestiltskin. Just as he says this, the Lost Ones climb aboard the ship and take Baelfire, who tells Hook that he is just like his father. Storybrooke is now overrun with vines and trees as it begins to transform into the forest it once was. In the mines, Regina tells the Charming family that she can't contain the trigger much longer. Emma walks over to her parents and Henry, and the four embrace. Henry walks over to Regina, who tells Henry that she is not strong enough to save them. Emma then walks over to Regina and tells her that maybe together they can be strong enough. She begins to absorb the magic with Regina and the combination of their magic causes an explosion of blue magic, effectively detonating the trigger. Above the mines, the shrubbery and vines recoil and buildings are restored. David, Mary Margaret, Emma and Regina are all knocked over by the blast, but soon discover that Henry is nowhere to be found. Tamara and Greg have abducted Henry. He tells them to let him go, because they tried to destroy Storybrooke. Tamara admits this, but tells him that it was never their endgame. Greg tells Henry that although they came to Storybrooke to destroy magic, they have found something more important—him. David, Mary Margaret, Regina and Emma are now searching Storybrooke for Henry. They soon run into Greg and Tamara who have Henry. They watch as Greg throws the last bean and jumps in the portal with Tamara and Henry. Emma runs close to the portal, but it closes to quickly. Regina tells Emma that because Hook stole the last bean there is no way for them to follow them. Mr. Gold and Belle soon arrive at the Dock to discover what has unfolded. Emma begs for Mr. Gold's help, but he tells her that even as the Dark One it took him years to cross worlds. Hook's ship is seen from a distance by Belle and he soon reaches the Dock. He tells Emma that he is there to help, and offers her the pouch containing the magic beans. They tell Hook that they have already saved the town, and that it is time for them to follow Greg and Tamara through their portal. Mr. Gold tells them that he can track Greg and Tamara, and they all leave, except Belle. Mr. Gold tells her that Greg and Tamara aren't working alone and other agents will follow. He gives Belle instructions on how to cast a cloaking spell over Storybrooke. Mr. Gold tells Belle that according to a prophecy, the boy is his undoing, but he must still save his grandson no matter what. Belle tells him that she understands, but they will meet again. They both kiss, before a tearful Belle leaves the dock. In the Enchanted Forest, a man is seen lying at the shore of the Safe Haven. Three of the Safe Haven's inhabitants, Prince Phillip, Aurora and Mulan discover the body and turn him over, revealing that the man is Neal Cassidy. The three prepare to get him help, because they realize he is barely breathing. Sworn enemies, Mr. Gold and Hook are now both aboard the Jolly Roger. Mr. Gold asks Hook if he is done trying to kill him, and Hook responds that he "believes so". Mr. Gold says if that's true, he can live. He then uses his magic to summon his Magic Globe and pricks his finger on it, showing Henry's whereabouts. Neither Regina, Mr. Gold, David, Emma or Mary Margaret recognizes the location on the map, but Hook instantly recognizes that Henry was taken to Neverland. The Lost Ones bring Baelfire ashore and unmask him in front of some of the other Lost Ones. Baelfire is not the one they want, so they toss him over to be with the rest of their captives. In Storybrooke, Hook tosses the bean in the water and now the Jolly Roger sails full force towards the portal. David asks Mr. Gold what they are up against, and Mr. Gold tells him that Tamara and Greg are just pawns working for someone they should all fear. The Lost Ones discuss Baelfire, one asks Felix if they will ever find who they are looking for. Felix says that it will take time, but Peter Pan never fails. Felix looks down at a piece of paper that bears the image of Henry. The Jolly Roger sails further into the distance until it reaches the portal. As the group enter the vortex, it closes and the waters of Storybrooke are suddenly still. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Meghan Ory (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Chris Gauthier as William Smee *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Dylan Schmid as young Baelfire Co-Starring *Alex Barima as Twin #1 *Michael Coleman as Happy *Parker Croft as Felix *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Jack Di Blasio as Twin #2 *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful Uncredited *Unknown as Mulan Quotes Mary Margaret: Let's take the hard path because if we don't, we will build our future on Regina's blood. Regina Mills: I love you, Henry. I just wish I was strong enough to stop all this. I'm just not. Emma Swan: You may not be strong enough, but maybe we are! Greg Mendell: See, we came here to destroy magic, Henry. But then we found something more important. Something that changed everything. You! Hook: It's one that I know well. When I was a boy, my father and I boarded a ship with plans to travel the realms. One morning, I awoke, and her was gone. Turned out, he was a fugitive. He had fled in the middle of the night to avoid capture. Baelfire: If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell the crew? They may become frightened. My father—the reason I don't speak of him is because... he's the Dark One. He once was a man, but when I got drafted to the Ogre Wars, he wanted to protect me. So he went in search of the Dark One's Dagger. And once he got it, he grew obsessed with the power it gave him. Belle: The future isn't always what it seems. Trivia Production Notes *The title card features Neverland. *According to co-executive producer David H. Goodman, the drawing of Milah is a self portrait.David H. Goodman on the Season Two DVD Audio Commentary Milah's affinity for drawing was alluded to in "The Crocodile", in which her home is full of sketches and drawings. Her talent is briefly touched upon in "Nasty Habits". *The "earthquake" in Storybrooke was orchestrated by shaking the camera and rigging a few dishes to rattle.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333781593921556480 *The trigger's on-set replacement was a small ball on a stick.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333743173933363200 *According to Ginnifer Goodwin, during the scene following Mary Margaret's arrival in the mines, she was supposed to say to Regina, "We are family".https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333788534928453632 *The clock tower nears to striking 8:15 when it begins to turn into a tree. *Some of the scenes on the Jolly Roger were shot on a ship afloat in the water while others were filmed on a different ship in a green screen room based in Steveston Village.https://twitter.com/ginnygoodwin/status/333742633065254912 *In the close-up of Hook's hand as he clutches the magic bean aboard the Jolly Roger, you can see that the ring on his index finger has a heart design on the side, with an engraving of a silhouette of a swan's head.File:222ClutchesBean.png Event Chronology *The Storybrooke events occur after "Second Star to the Right" and before "Dark Hollow". *The present-day Enchanted Forest events take place after "Queen of Hearts" and before "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *The Neverland events occur immediately after "Second Star to the Right" and sometime before "Going Home". Episode Connections *Hook mentions Milah's death in "The Crocodile". *The mermaids mentioned by Hook are seen in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *Baelfire references the Darling family he befriended in "Second Star to the Right". *David punches Hook to get back at him for "the last time they met", which occurred in "The Queen Is Dead". *The manner in which Hook and his crew of the Jolly Roger came to Neverland was orchestrated in "The Crocodile". *The trigger's first appearance was in "The Evil Queen". *Leroy recalls events from "Dreamy" in which Belle once helped him. *Baelfire's sword is later given to Emma in "The Heart of the Truest Believer". *Emma calls her parents mom and dad again in "There's No Place Like Home". *The dwarves' beer steins were first seen in Mr. Gold's pawnshop in "Heart of Darkness". Cultural References Disney *Hook references the song "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" from Disney's 2003 film Pirates of the Caribbean. ''Lost'' *Mr. Gold pours himself and Belle a glass of MacCutcheon Scotch Whiskey. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the Peter Pan story, focusing on the appearance of Captain Hook. **Also included is Smee and one of the Lost Boys from the same story. *This episode features Princess Aurora and the prince from the Sleeping Beauty fairytale as well as Mulan from the Mulan legend. International Titles Videos 2x22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning - Promo 2x22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning - Sneak Peek 1 2x22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning - Sneak Peek 2 2x22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning - Sneek Peek 3 2x22 - And Straight on 'Til Morning - Sneak Peek 4 2x22 - And Straight On 'Til Morning - Sneak Peek 5 2x22 - And Straight On 'Til Morning - Sneak Peek 6 References de:And Straight on 'Til Morning fr:2x22 es:And Straight On 'Til Morning it:Episodio 2x22